


Getting Heated

by Viktori_Wolff



Series: Misunderstandings [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys and Sans are friends, Alphys is a good friend, Awkward Conversations, Bath Time, Bath bombs are cool, But she also loves teasing the hell out of Sans, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edge likes taking care of his people, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Sans (Undertale), GB Edge and Red, Kink, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Papyrus teasing his older brother, Red is thirsty ;3, Sacrum Lacing, Sans Has a Tail (Undertale), Sans can't handle this y'all, Sans is a size queen, Sensitive bones, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Talk of safe words, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiny Sans (Undertale), cum facial, cumflation, more to come - Freeform, sans is a nerd, sex with toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktori_Wolff/pseuds/Viktori_Wolff
Summary: Sans isn't sure if he's mentally ready to take that next step with his datemates, but with his heat approaching he knows he can't keep putting it off.Featuring Sans worst fear: Having to talk about sex.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), Spicykustard - Relationship
Series: Misunderstandings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154135
Comments: 22
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally we're getting to the smut! I'm so excited y'all.
> 
> I imagine that Sans tried to give Papyrus the talk when they were younger but got so flustered he couldn't speak so he made Undyne do it. Sans knows his little brother isn't 'innocent' like most people think and he's fine with that as long as Papyrus is happy.
> 
> Sans however is a huge virgin and can't even say the word sex without turning blue. He's inexperienced and has no idea what he's doing. That doesn't mean he doesn't have several kinks rattling around in that empty skull of his that he desperately wants to try ;)
> 
> Red and Edge have only ever had sex with each other and have never done anything outside of their heats. They've also never had penetrative sex. For their heats they got by with oral and other things.

Sans flopped back onto the nest/bed he shared with his datemates with a groan. It had been nearly four months since he had first met the brothers and so far things had been going good, great even!

Red was a huge cuddlebug and was always happy to nap with Sans or laze the day away together. He was also wicked smart and had learned how to speak and read Common in no time. He only ever seemed to use it to talk to Sans though.

The bigger monster had no problem holding a conversation in Common with Sans or talking to his brother Edge in their native tongue but as soon as another person entered the conversation he'd clam up. It wasn't too big of a problem for Sans since he didn't mind playing translator for his socially awkward datemate.

Edge on the other hand loved talking to new people! Unless they were human. Both brothers still struggled with being around humans and tended to go silent around them. But after Red had told him about what had happened to their mother he wasn't exactly willing to push them on it.

Sans wasn't really comfortable around humans either. As a 1 HP monster all it would take is the slightest bit of harmful intent to dust him. And most of the humans he'd seen after emerging from the Underground had been full of negative intent.

Shaking off the fear and lingering anxiety from his derailing train of thought, Sans rolls over and glares out the window at the sunny day beyond.

Don't get him wrong he liked the sun as much as the next monster, but there was something about being under the light of the giant ball of hydrogen and helium that was affecting him in a way he hadn't thought possible.

It was making his already bad heats, even worse.

He knew that heats were different for every monster and that those differences depended on several different factors! Such as whether or not the monster had a bonded mate, how much magic they had, and their base stats.

For most monsters they only went into heat once or twice a year and their heats typically lasted 3-4 days at most. That time was shortened to 1-2 days if they had a heat partner to help them through it.

How their heat affected them was also different for each monster. Some monsters barely noticed their heats aside from feeling a bit warmer and more affectionate (like his brother), and for other monsters it felt like their souls were trapped in Hotlands and their bodies became incredibly sensitive (like Sans).

Sans unfortunately was not like most monsters.

Before the resets had began he'd only had to worry about his heats every 6 months like most monsters. Sure they sucked and were a bit worse than a normal monster's because of his high magic potential compared to his low stats, but it had been tolerable for the most part.

After the resets began it was like his body had gone into hardcore survival mode. He no longer got heats and his already low stats dropped until they couldn't get any lower.

And then, after what felt like a lifetime, it was finally over. They were on the surface and Frisk had admitted that they'd lost the ability to Reset. They didn't say how but he imagined it had something to do with monster soul shaped chunk missing from the center of their soul and that flower that was always with them now.

But back to the topic of heats.

After reaching the surface Sans had gone a year without experiencing a heat cycle. He was starting to worry that he just wasn't able to have them anymore because of how low his stats were.

And then, a full year after emerging Sans had been hit by the worst heat he'd ever known. It was like his soul had been dipped into the Core and everytime he moved his bones would light up with a hellish mix of pleasure and oversensitivity.

And it had lasted for an entire week. An entire week of torture like nothing he'd ever known. An entire week of Papyrus slipping into his room after he'd succumbed to exhaustion to leave him food and water and sticky notes with kind words of encouragement.

When it was finally over Sans had wept in relief and had spent most of his time in the bathroom trying to clean off a weeks worth of magical release and attempting to soothe his sore bones with a mix of warm water and his brother's healing magic.

Thank the stars he didn't have to deal with another heat for the next 6 months, right?

Nope!

4 months later and the hellish heat returned for another week of torture. And then it came yet again 4 months after that. And that had become his new normal heat cycle for the next two years.

And now here he was, approaching the beginning of his next cycle and he had no idea how he was going to handle it.

There was no way Red and Edge would let him hide away for an entire week. But he wasn't sure if he really wanted their first time together to be when he was half out of his mind with need either.

The farthest he'd gotten with the brothers was the occasional makeout session that usually ended with them all cuddling together until they fell asleep.   
They'd never pressed him about going furthur and he'd been infinitely grateful for that. But now here he was, 3 days away from the start of his heat, and he somehow had to figure out how to bring up the subject without chickening out.

" _sweetheart? yer ok?_ "

Sans jumps a little as he's broken from his increasingly panicked thoughts by the gentle touch of his datemate.

Rolling over he found that both his datemates had somehow joined him in their nest without him noticing.

" _Papyrus Said That You Needed To Talk To Us About Something?_ "

Mentally cursing his little brother's perceptiveness Sans gave a shaky nod.

"uhh, yeah i guess i do, umm."

His words trailed off as he tried and failed to find the right words to explain his situation. He could feel his skull beginning to burn with a blush and buried his face in his hands with a whine.

" _sweetheart?! what's wrong? are you hurt?_ "

" _Are You Sick? Your Scent Is Different, Sweeter Than Usual, Is It Because Of An Illness?_ "

' _oh stars they can smell it!_ ' Sans rolls over and buries his burning skull beneath one of the many pillows that littered their nest.

"not sick." His words are muffled but he knows they can understand him anyway.

" _then what's wrong sweetheart? let us help you!_ "

The worry and slight panic in Red's tone had Sans rolling over and sitting up, still clutching the pillow to his chest.

"my, my h-. my hea- aaghghh!" Sans buries his face in the pillow and groans in frustration.

"myheatiscomingupsoon!"

His words are rushed and muffled by the pillow but he knows they understood him because he could feel them both stiffening in shock on either side of him.

They're both stiff and silent for long enough that Sans begins to panic.

"y-you don't have to do anything! i-i can handle it myself but i'll have to lock myself up in one of the guest rooms upst-eep!"

Sans squeaks as his fluffy barricade is ripped away and he's caught in desperate kiss. He feels himself being lifted and set into one of their laps as a tongue laps at his teeth seeking entrance.

Granting it, his senses are overwhelmed by the taste of cherries and cinnamon as he's gently encouraged to lean back against the sturdy chest behind him.  
He feels Edge begin to purr behind him as he watches Red kiss him. A sound that is quickly joined by Red's own purr as he explores Sans' mouth and encourages his own blue tongue to form.

" _We Love You Sans. We Would Be Honored To Help You With Your Heat, But Only If You're Ok With It. We Have Wanted To Take That Next Step With You But We Also Knew You Weren't Ready. And We'll Respect Your Choice If You Feel Like You Still Aren't Ready._ "

Sans whimpered as Red broke the kiss, panting as he desperately tried to put his mind back together.

" _we want yer sweetheart, but we won't touch yer if yer don't want us ta. we love yer so much._ "

Sans couldn't stop the tears that welled up in his sockets from overflowing as he felt the love and care being projected from his datemates. He hadn't thought he could possibly love another monster as much as he love Papyrus but here he was loving two of them.

" _i lo-love you too! i love both of you so much! p-please!_ " Sans is unable to continue speaking past the growing lump in his nonexistent throat so he lets his soul do the talking for him.

He lets his soul sing with how much he loves the two skeletons that were holding him. He lets it sing with how scared he was of them rejecting him or leaving him all alone. He lets it sing with how happy they make him and how safe he feels in their arms.

" _stars sweetheart._ "

He can feel the brother's awe for a moment before its quickly replaced by their own feelings.

How lonely they felt despite having each other. How happy they were when they found him and how it felt like they were whole for the first time. How their love for him had only grown with time and how they weren't sure it would ever stop growing.

He felt warm tears dripping down onto his skull and soaking his shoulder as he was held tight. All three of them basking in the love they felt for one another as they cried.

* * *

  
The sun had started to set by the time they were able to calm down enough to talk.

" _gonna need ta gather supplies while we can. how long do yer heats last sweetheart?_ "

Sans flushed blue once again as hid his face in Red's chest. They'd moved to lay down at some point and he was now being squished between his larger datemates while they cuddled.

"a week, but i've never had a heat partner so it might not last as long this time?"

" _So We Should Gather Enough Supplies To Last At Least A Week Then? That Should Be Do-able. I Know We'll Need Food And Water But Is There Anything Else You'll Need Sweetheart?_ "

Sans face was glowing bright enough to illuminate the area around him. He hated that they had to talk about this at all but he knew it was necessary if they wanted to get through this.

"umm i'll make a list to give to paps, but maybe some towels and more blankets? i usually start building a nest when my heat first starts but since we already have one i should be ok."

" _what do yer need paps ter get?_ "

Sans whined, but reluctantly stopped hiding and pulled out his phone to start typing up a list to send to Papyrus.

"i'm not really sure since i've never um, d-done it before but i think we'll need condoms? and uh, probably lube." Stars if his face got any hotter he was going to set their nest on fire.

" _What Are Condoms? And Why Would We Need Lubricant?_ "

Oh look at that! The sun may have set but it was still bright as day in their room thanks to Sans' blush.

" _condoms are a human thing that they use to prevent kids i think? i don't really know if it works for monsters but i'll try asking alphys if we need them. and the lube is for umm._ "

Sans peeks over his shoulder at his biggest datemate before looking over at Red.

"y-you guys are a lot bigger than me s-so the lube should help make it easier to uh, uh."

He couldn't do this. Whining he sent off the half finished text to Papyrus and pulled a blanket up over his skull in an attempt to hide.

" _speakin o' size sweetheart, how exactly do yer want us ta help yer? as much as i want ter mate ya, the only one i've ever been with is edge and that was only cuz of our heats. and we usually get pretty rough with each other. i don't think i'd be ok bein rough with yer._ "

Sans couldn't help but imagine it. The brothers rutting against each other as their bones glowed cherry and crimson. Them slowly filling him up till he was begging them to fill him with their magic. Them taking turns thrusting into him from behind as they made him their bitch and bred him full of their pups.

A low growl outside his hiding place alerted Sans to the fact that he'd begun projecting his desires.

" _or maybe yer **want** us ta be rough with yer?_"

A low rumble from behind him was all the warning he got before he was being pulled back against Edge's chest while Red pressed closer.

" _You Want Us To Mate You. To Make You Ours._ "

" _yer want us to breed you. ter have yer carry our pups. yer want yer belly full of us as we take yer again and again._ "

Sans whimpered as he felt his magic snap into place, slick quickly dampening his shorts as he squirmed in their grasp.

"red! edge!"

He gasped as the blanket was pulled down to reveal his flushed face, a line of blue drool slowly dripping down his mandible as he panted.

Edge titled his head back and quickly claimed his mouth while Red began gently nipping at his neck and tugging the loose t-shirt he wore.

" _we'd bite yer here,_ " a harder nip on his clavicle has him moaning into Edge's mouth, the sound immediately being swallowed by his larger datemate.

" _we'd make our claim clear fer everybody ter see. we'd let them know yer belong ter **us**!_"

The feeling of teeth wrapped teasingly around his clavicle has him tensing, bones trembling minutely as he prepared himself to be devoured by his lovers.

"SANS! I'm Home! I Got Your Message And Got The Things You Asked For As Well As Plenty Of Groceries!"

The sound of Papyrus' voice and the front door being closed has them all freezing and holding their breath.

"Sans? Are You Awake Brother? Did Your Talk With Edge And Red Go Well?"

The sound of approaching footsteps breaks Sans from his frozen state and he quickly scrambles out of his datemate's arms and straightens his clothes.

"y-yeah! welcome home bro! be out in a sec!"

Grabbing a random hoodie from the floor Sans pulls it on with the hope that it would hide the glow coming from his chest and pelvis. It turned out to be one of the hoodies they'd gotten for Red, the dark colored fabric falling down past his knees and looking more like a dress than a jacket. The sleeves were way too long and if he put the hood up his entire skull would disappear but the thick black fabric hid his arousal so he wasn't going to complain.

He could hear his datemates moving around behind him but he ran over and wrenched open the door before they could say anything.

"There You Are! Is That Red's Hoodie? It Looks Adorable On You Brother! Oh, I Got The Lubricant You Asked For But I Thought I Should Let You Know That Condoms Do Not Work For Monsters With Ecto Based Genitalia. I Asked Dr Alphys About It A While Back For Metta And I. She Gave A Very Science-y Explanation On Why But I Didn't Understand Very Much Of It."

Sans very much regrets opening the door as he pulls up his hood in the hope that he'd disappear.

"But I Believe She Said It Had Do Do With Our Bodies Being Entirely Reliant On Intent When It Comes To Reproduction? So If We Intend To Have Children Then We Will Have Children Regardless Of What Human Contraceptives We Use! And Since Our Partners Are Also Monsters We Do Not Have To Worry About Human Diseases!"

Papyrus continues his explanation as he puts away the groceries, but Sans whines when his brother pulls a massive bottle of lube out of one of the bags and sets it on the counter.

"I Wasn't Sure What Kind Or How Much So I Asked The Human At The Store What They Recommended. When I Mentioned The Size Of Your Datemates They Gave Me This And Said 'Good Luck!' They Were Very Nice."

Sans made a strangled gargling noise before disappearing with a soft 'pop'.

* * *

  
Papyrus turned to look at the spot where his brother had been with look of worried confusion. He was very aware of how shy his brother could be, but sometimes it was fun to tease him a bit. But not to the point that he ran away!

"Oh dear, did I go to far?"

He spots Red and Edge peeking into the kitchen, likely in search of Sans. Their skulls were flushed red and they looked flustered but there was also a gleam to their eyes that told him he probably wasn't the only one who had been teasing his brother today.

"Red Could You Please Go Fetch My Brother? He Likely Went To His Stargazing Spot On The Hill. Try Not To Fluster Him Too Much, I Think He's At His Limit For The Night. Edge Do You Want To Help Me Prepare Dinner?"

Red nodded and bolted out the back door in search of his datemate. Papyrus just hoped he took his advice about not flustering Sans.

Most people likely wouldn't believe him if he told them that his brother was shy, but most people didn't know his brother like he did. Sans was a very private monster and he didn't think very highly of himself, a fact that Papyrus has been trying to improve for many years now. He knew his brother loved his datemates and that they loved him, but he also knew his brother had trouble accepting and giving affection.

The thought of being intimate with his datemates must terrify his older brother. But The Great Papyrus would just have to show him that there was nothing to fear! Starting with explaining how to properly use lube to his brother's giant of a datemate while they prepared a healthy and filling meal! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made. Papyrus leaves to spend time with his own datemate. And Alphys sends Sans a helpful gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the smut is going to start in the next chapter, but the end of this chapter provides a nice little sneak peek of what's to come.

The next day Sans could be found sitting in the living room with Fish laying in his lap and him laying in Red's. He always got a bit clingy the week before his heat started but Red's presence was helping soothe that need for closeness.

Edge had gone with Papyrus to get more 'supplies'. And while Sans was incredibly proud of his datemate for being able to go to the store without needing him and Red there with him, he also really didn't want to think about whatever they were buying.

The bottle of lube had disappeared from the counter by the time he and Red had gotten back last night and he couldn't help but feel grateful.

Oh he knew they were going to need it eventually but that was a problem for future Sans.

So for now he simply basked in the happy purrs of his datemate and the spoiled kitten on his lap.

"We're Home!"

Sans looks up and waves a lazy hello to his brother and other datemate.

"We Have Retrieved All Of The Supplies You Should Need, As Well As A Gift For You From Doctor Alphys!"

Wincing at the mention of supplies, Sans perks up when he hears the next bit.

Him and Alphys had been friends since college and they both had bonded over their love for science and making fun of shitty anime. She was also the one person in the world he'd ever talked about sex with without feeling the urge to drown himself in the nearest body of water.

They both had social anxiety, though they had very different ways of dealing with it. Sans told jokes to hide his anxiety and Alphys hid in her lab, it was a thing. To help with that anxiety sometimes they'd get wasted and watch anime while talking about whatever came to mind.

Which usually led to them talking about their nonexistent love lives and what they thought having sex would be like.

It was a subject that came up often during their little hangout sessions and one time Alphys exchanged the anime they were watching for a special one she had found in the dump but had always been too nervous to watch.

It had been porn. Thirty minutes of uncensored, hardcore porn with not a plot in sight.

They'd watched it three times that night and Sans still had dreams about tentacles sometimes.

Anyway long story short he trusted Alphys and was both curious and excited to see what she'd sent him.

"what is it bro?"

Papyrus pulled a large brown paper bag from his inventory and held it out to him. Hesitantly taking it he's a bit surprised by how heavy it is. Curiosity stoked, he peeks into the bag and sees several unmarked boxes and a piece of paper.

As curious as he is about the contents of the boxes, he grabs the paper first and starts to read.

**Sans,**   
**These should help you prepare for the real thing. Having seen the size of your partners I highly recommend testing them before your heat begins so you have time to adjust.**   
**Alphys**   
**(ps, you're going to want to open the boxes in private.)**

Bewildered Sans reads over the note again before looking at the boxes still in the bag. There were four boxes total with each being a bit larger than the last.

"uhh, i guess i'll send her a thank you text? maybe after i open 'em though. I dunno what she sent but she said its private so i guess i'll go open 'em in our room?"

Shooing Fish off his lap he wiggles his way off Red and stands with the bag in hand.

"Hm, Well You Go Do That While We Finish Here."

Papyrus waves him off as he and Edge continue to unpack the things they'd bought.

" _can i come with yer?_ "

Nodding absently at his cuddly datemate Sans makes his way to their room. Thankfully Fish knew that she was only allowed in the room with permission and didn't try to follow after him.

"Actually Red Could You Give Me A Hand With My Luggage? I Have Everything Packed And Waiting Upstairs. I Just Need Help Getting It Into The Car."

Sans froze mid-step. Papyrus hadn't mentioned anything about about leaving! Where was he going?!

"uh, where ya going bro?"

Papyrus handed the last bag off to Edge and moved to ascend the stairs.

"I Told You Ages Ago That Metta Has A Break Coming Up! He's Flying In Tonight And I'm Going To Be Staying With Him At His Apartment For The Week!"

Sans relaxed when he realized his brother wasn't going far. Stupid pre-heat had him feeling way more clingy and emotional than normal.

"oh, ok. are you leaving tonight?"

Papyrus walked down the stairs with two suitcases in hand and a back pack slung over one shoulder.

"Yes! I Plan To Leave My Things At His Apartment Before Going To Pick Him Up From The Airport!"

Putting the bags down at the foot of the stairs Papyrus moves over to Sans and pulls him into a hug.

"I'll be just a phone call away brother. If you need anything just let me know and I'll be sure to text you every night so you know I'm alright."

Of course Papyrus could tell he was nervous about him leaving. His brother had put up with the clinginess and anxiety of preheat before and was well aware of how it affected Sans.

Dropping the bag Sans wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him as tightly as he could.

"love you bro. tell glambot i said hi."

Reluctantly he parted from his brother with one last squeeze and back up a step to wipe away the tears that had formed in his sockets. Stupid preheat.

"I Love You Too Brother! And I Shall Inform Him Of Your Greeting As Soon As He Arrives!"

Red had returned from putting the bags in the car and had moved to stand by Edge who was removing the tags from . . . something. Sans couldn't quite tell what it was other than that it was black and fuzzy and making a weird crinkling sound. Maybe it was a new blanket?

"Red! Edge! I'm Entrusting My Brother To You! Take Care Of Him For Me While I'm Gone!"

Red and Edge both straightened up and gave Papyrus firm nods. They'd heard the unspoken 'or else' in the skeleton's tone and were eager to prove themselves to their sweetheart's beloved brother.

"Good! Then I'm Off! Sans Don't Forget To Thank Dr Alphys! And Edge You're In Charge Of Making Sure Fish And Toby Are Cared For In My Absence!"

The larger skeleton was already the main caregiver for the furry critters but he nodded anyway, he could tell that Papyrus was just nervous about leaving his brother when he was in such a fragile state.

Papyrus hesitated for a moment before turning and giving Sans another quick hug. Then he was gone, off to spend time with his datemate and leaving Sans to spend time with his own datemates.

" _I Found More Blankets For The Nest. They're Waterproof Which Papyrus Said Should Help Prevent Messes._ "

The low rumble of Edge's voice has Sans shaking himself and turning his gaze away from where he'd been staring at the front door.

It took a second for the words to really register but when they did Sans' skull quickly turned blue.

"oh, uh, ok!" He squeaked, unable to look either of his datemates in the eye. Quickly stooping down he grabbed the bag at his feet and fiddled with it in an attempt to hide his nerves.

" _If You Want I Can Go Add Them To The Nest While You And Red Open Your Gift?_ "

Gratefully seizing the cop out his datemate offered, Sans nods and walks back over to the couch with the bag. Fish had disappeared, likely in search of Toby, so he was able to sit down without her pawing at him and pulled the first box from the bag.

" _alphys is undyne's mate right? little dinosaur monster?_ "

The couch groans a bit as Red sits down beside him, helping Sans open the box by slicing through the tape holding it shut with one of his claws.

"yup, wonder what she sent."

The box he'd pulled out happened to be the smallest of the bunch, it was longer than it was wide and he couldn't hear anything moving inside. He also couldn't help thinking about the note she'd sent and wondering what she meant.

Inside the box was another box, but this one had clear plastic on the front. Staring at the contents of the box Sans felt his skull turning bluer and bluer with each passing second.

There, sitting oh so innocently in its box, was a bright red dildo. It was about six inches long and according to the box it was made of skin safe silicone.

A wave of horror struck him as he looked down at the other three boxes still sitting in the bag.

"i'm going to kill her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphys knows that Sans is a virgin and is just trying to help! . . . By sending him a bunch of dildos lol. The other boxes are also full of dildos, but they get increasingly bigger.  
> Having seen how big Red and Edge are compared to Sans she figured he could use the toys to help stretch and prepare himself for taking the real thing.  
> She's just looking out for her friend's health in her own, slightly twisted way. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to feature Red and Edge helping Sans try out his new toys ;3
> 
> (Papyrus loves him brother but he also knows what's likely going to be going on over the course of the next week and he wants to be as far from that house as possible.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansy gets to try out some of his new toys with the help of his datemates ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up a picture of a sacrum for part of this chapter. I stared at it for maybe ten minutes trying to figure out how to write the bit. I don't think I described it very well but I don't give a shit anymore.
> 
> I know I mentioned in the last chapter that the other boxes all had dildos in them but I decided to add a little something extra just because.
> 
> Enjoy! ;3

Sans stares at the four dildos lined up on the coffee table in horrified resignation.

They were all varying shades of red and gradually got bigger with the biggest being 8.5 inches long according to it's box.

But it got worse. Because these four dildos were the contents of just the first three boxes. It was the contents of the fourth and final box that really had him seriously considering murdering one of his oldest friends.

The fourth box was the biggest by far and despite Sans' attempts to stop him Red had been the one to eagerly open all of the new toys. Thus the dildos being currently lined up from shortest to longest, standing tall like soldiers awaiting orders.

By the time Red had gotten to the biggest box sitting at the bottom of the bag, Sans had long since buried his face in the arm of the couch, silently cursing the fact he couldn't smother himself to death like this.

A quiet and confused noise from Red had drawn him from his thoughts of death via couch cushion and made him look up to see what new horror his datemate had found.

And there, hanging from one of his datemate's claws, was a dark red, leather collar.

Sans was seriously beginning to regret the fact he'd told Alphys about some of his fantasies while drunk. He regretted it even more as he leaned over to see even more of what the box contained.

Each new item Red pulled from the box and set on the coffee table had Sans wishing he'd never been born.

A closer look at the collar revealed soft black fur lining the inside and a D-ring at the front where a leash could be attached. And what would you know?

The next thing to be pulled from the box was the matching black leather leash.

Also in the box were two pairs of fur-lined leather cuffs that matched the color scheme of the collar and had clips where they could be connected. A black blindfold made of silk. A spool of blue ribbon that matched the color of his magic perfectly. A yarn needle, presumably to go with the ribbon. And another giant bottle of lube.

Red was staring at the kinky assortment of items from a spot on the floor, clearly unsure what they were for.

" _uhh, sweetheart?_ " He picked up the collar, turning the butter-soft leather over in his hands as he examined it.

" _what're these fer?_ "

Sans can't help the long low whine that escaped him before he could bury his head back into the couch cushion.

It was official, he was never speaking to Alphys again. That fucking traitor.

" _Oh! Papyrus Told Me A Bit About This! They Are For 'Bondage' Correct? I Didn't Quite Understand Him At The Time But It Sounded Interesting!_ "

Oh look, Edge was back. And apparently he and Papyrus had talked about kink at some point. Great.

"i'd like to stop existing now please" he groaned into the cushion. He could hear Edge talking about cleaning the toys followed by his retreating footsteps.

" _so what's the collar fer? i'm guessin it don't have anythin to do with de dog, but i don't think it would fit me er edge?_ "

You know what? Fuck it. If Sans was going to have to put up with this humiliation then he might as well make the most of it.

Taking a deep unneeded breath, Sans removes his face from the safety of the cushion and looks over at his datemate who was still holding the collar.

"me."

Red stared at him in confusion, he'd unbuckled the collar somehow while playing with it and the leather hung limply in his claws.

" _you? you what sweetheart?_ "

Bracing himself for what he was about to do, Sans scooted off the couch and crawled over to sit on his knees in front of Red.

"its for me."

He couldn't bring himself to look Red in the eye, but he tilted his chin up to reveal his bare neck.

"put it on? please?"

There was a moment of silence before Red erupted with a rumbling purr that sent shivers down Sans' spine.

" _yer sure sweetheart? it ain't exactly yer color._ "

Sans huffed at his oblivious datemate and nodded, closing his eyes to avoid accidentally meeting his gaze.

"its your color. you and edge. its to show i belong to you guys."

He could distantly here Edge gasping as he re-entered the room and heard him. Sans trembled with nerves and anticipation as Red snarled something in his own language. There was the sound of shifting and then hot breaths were blowing across his face as that rumbling purr got louder.

Sans flinched a bit before going still as something touched the sensitive bones of his neck. Red waited for a moment, before continuing to wrap the collar around the blue tinted vertebrae. His datemate fumbled with the buckle for a moment, likely having trouble with his claws, before the collar suddenly got tighter.

It was loose enough that it didn't feel restrictive, but tight enough that Sans could feel it with every breath he took. A bit more fumbling from Red and the collar was buckled securely in place.

" _yer ok sweetheart?_ "

It took the worry in Red's tone for Sans to realize he was trembling. His bones rattling quietly as he sat there and tried to focus on breathing.

A few moments passed before he finally got his body under control enough to open his eyes. Unknown to him, his eyelights had formed hazy hearts that filled his sockets with their light.

The sight had Red and Edge gasping before he was quickly lifted into Red's arms with Edge coming over to pick them both up.

" _Ours._ "

" _our sweetheart._ "

Sans flushed and hid his face in Red's chest with a whine.

"yours" he agreed.

* * *

  
Soon the three of them were sitting in their nest. Edge had made a pile of water bottle and packaged foods just outside the nest and a smaller pile inside it with all their new toys.

Sans shifted nervously in Red's lap, tilting his skull back and forth as he enjoyed the feeling of the collars' soft fur against his bones.

" _Are You Ready Sans? Papyrus Mentioned That We Should Start By Setting Some Boundaries And Deciding A Safe Word._ "

" _what's a safe word?_ "

Sans could tell by the look on his face that Edge wasn't entirely sure. The poor guy was just trying to follow what Papyrus had suggested, it didn't mean he understood any of it.

"a safe word is something one of us can say to let the other two know they need to stop."

" _why not jus' say 'stop'?_ "

Sans played with one of Red's hands as he answered, still unable to meet either monster's eyes.

"sometimes one of us might say stop or no but not mean it. Like if something feels really good you might say stop because you don't think you can handle it but you don't actually want it to stop? A safe word is there to make sure there aren't an misunderstandings. It's to keep everyone safe."

That might not have been the best explanation but the seemed to understand him anyway.

" _So It Shouldn't Be A Word We Might Say Accidentally?_ "

Sans nodded, glad that they understood.

" _how bout blue? yer told us before that blue meant stop, right?_ "

Sans did vaguely remember saying that when he'd been teaching them about blue magic.

"that works. so if anyone says blue that means everyone has to stop, ok?"

" _Blue Means Stop, Understood. Now What Did He Mean By Boundaries?_ "

Sans hummed, trying to think of an example of a boundary.

"boundaries are things your partner doesn't like and that you shouldn't do. for me i guess a boundary would be no knives? i don't like knives."

The glint of dusty metal flashed through his mind making him shiver.

" _ok, that's pretty easy ter remember. no knives fer sweetheart. is biting ok?_ "

Sans flushed bright blue as he remembered the hushed promises Red had whispered in his ear and the feeling of teeth grazing threateningly over his clavicle.

His first attempt at answering came out as nothing more than a squeak so he buried his face in his hands and just nodded.

Red purred in delight at the permission, he really wanted to mark their mate as theirs.

" _I Cannot Think Of Anything I Wouldn't Like, But I Can Use The Safe Word To Let You Know If I Don't Like Something, Yes?_ "

Sans nodded, grateful for the distraction.

"yup, so. anymore questions?"

Red leans over to grab the spool of ribbon and the yarn needle.

" _yea, what're d'ese fer?_ "

Sans flushed as a hazy memory came to mind. One time when he'd been really drunk, he'd told Alphys about sacrum lacing. He'd tried to do it himself once but couldn't get past the first hole because his hands were shaking too hard from the pleasure.

"sacrum lacing" he whispered, desperately hoping they didn't ask him to explain.

Edge looked between Sans and the ribbon in confusion for a few moments before his eyes lit up.

" _Oh! I Get It!_ "

The larger skeleton looked excited as he took the ribbon and needle from his brother.

" _You Just Thread The Ribbon Through The Holes Of The Sacrum, Correct? May I Try Sweetheart?_ "

Sans had no doubts that his skull was permanently stained blue now, but he nodded anyway.

"y-yeah, should probably take my clothes off first though."

Sans grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, throwing the piece of clothing towards the laundry basket that Papyrus had put by the front door.

Red and Edge stared at the revealed bones hungrily, ribbon forgotten in the largers' hands as their gaze roamed over smooth white bones.

" _what happened here sweetheart?_ "

Red gently traced the scar running from Sans' left clavicle to his bottom right rib. The touch was light, the bigger being careful of his claws, but the pressure was enough to have Sans gasping in pleasure.

He'd known the death scar was sensitive, but it had never made him feel like that before! The touch was like an electric shock to his core and it had him trembling limply in Red's lap.

Red had quickly jerked his hand away at Sans' first gasp, fearing he'd hurt the little skeleton, but as he took in the flush and the soft whimpers his lover was making he began to grin.

" _feels good sweetheart?_ "

Sans shakily nodded, but moved an arm over his chest to keep Red from touching it again.

"e-edge wanted to, to try the thing first!" He could barely keep his thoughts together, but he knew that if Red continued touching the scar that he wasn't going to last very long. And sacrum lacing was a lot easier when there wasn't anything summoned down there.

Edge perked up at the reminder and lifted Sans up to his feet, leaving a steadying hand on the smaller's back as he wiggled out of his shorts.

Two shocked intakes of breath had Sans freezing in place with his shorts around his ankles. Unsure of what had his lovers making that sound.

" _YOU HAVE A TAIL?!_ " Edge's uncharacteristic shriek had Sans startling, the appendage in question wrapping itself tighter around his leg.

Yes he had a tail. No he didn't know why and no he didn't like it. It wasn't anywhere near as long as either of the brother's tails and he never let it hang out for multiple reasons.

One, the bones of his tail were really, really sensitive. Two, they were also fragile. He'd almost constantly had bandages wrapped around his tail when he was younger because the stupid thing was always getting injured.

As he got older he'd taken to just wrapping it around one of his legs and just pretending it wasn't there. He forgot he even had one most of the time.   
It never occurred to him that his datemates might be interested in it.

"oh uh, yeah. its not as cool as yours though."

Sans carefully unwrapped the appendage from around his leg to let them see it more clearly.

It was about three feet long, which meant Sans had to keep it lifted to avoid having it drag on the ground. Yet another reason he kept the stupid thing hidden.

" _yers is better_ " Red purred, loving the way his mate's tail swayed in the air behind him. He couldn't stop his own tail from reaching around to touch the other, wanting to intertwine.

"hnngh!"

Sans dropped at the first touch to his tail, knees immediately giving out. A whimper escaping as Red's tail gently rubbed against the sensitive bones.

Red's eyes widened and he swiftly reached out to catch Sans, tail moving away to wrap around the smaller's waist in an attempt to support him.

" _yer ok sweetheart?_ "

Sans panted, bones rattling as his tail whipped through the air wildly, unsure what to do with itself.

"s-sensitive! don-don't touch it yet, lemme adjust" he whined, resting his head on Red's chest as he knelt in the larger's lap.

" _Are You Sure You Want To Try The Lacing? If Your Tail Is Already This Sensitive Then Perhaps Its Not A Good Idea?_ "

Sans whined at the question and peeked at Edge from over one shoulder with a pout.

"wanna try! please?"

There were tears beading at the corners of his sockets from overstimulation and his face was glowing blue. His tail calmed its wild motions and reached out towards Edge.

"com'ere" he whimpered, wanting both his lovers close to him. Mind becoming hazy as the pre-heat demanded he stay close to his mates.

Edge could tell that Sans wasn't entirely with them anymore but obeyed his lover's request/demand.

Scooting closer with ribbon still in hand, he tried not to move too much as the outstretched tail quickly wrapped itself around his waist once close enough. Like this he had a clear view of Sans' sacrum, the bones already tinted blue with arousal.

"please?" Sans chirps, nuzzling his skull against Red's chest as his tail coils around Edge's waist, the friction making him squirm in place.

" _Anything For You Love. Red Could You Help Me Move Him?_ "

Together, the brothers soon had Sans laying down on his front with his pelvis in Edge's lap, giving him easy access to the small holes.

Red purred loudly as he lay next to Sans on his side, nuzzling the smaller's skull while his eyes stayed trained on where his brother worked.

It was a bit difficult to thread the ribbon through the needle without tearing it on his claws, but Edge eventually managed. Then he sat and eyed the holes for a moment, trying to decide how he wanted to do this.

"eedgeee" Sans whined, wiggling his hips a bit in his impatience.

The sight was enough to have Edge's magic forming. The thick red shaft tenting the furs that covered his own pelvis in lieu of pants.

" _Shh, I have you love. Just stay still._ "

Edge pushed the needle up through the top left hole and pulled the ribbon through slowly.

Sans moaned loudly, hands gripping the blanket beneath him tightly as the tears in his sockets finally begin dripping down his cheeks. He whimpered at the feeling of the ribbon gliding along the inside of the sensitive bone and struggled to keep his hips from moving in Edge's grip.

" _yer doin do well. bein so good for us sweetheart._ " Red cooed in his ear, gently petting his skull with one of his warm, clawed hands.

Edge let Sans rest for a moment, before pushing the needle through the upper right hole and pulling the ribbon taut.

Red was forced to sit up and hold Sans torso as he screamed, spine arching in pleasure.

"please, please edge! please keep going! don't stop!" he begged, whimpering as he held onto Red with trembling fingers.

The two brothers looked at their lover in awe. How did they get so lucky to find such a beautiful monster that would let them do this? To let them play with his body till he was singing in pleasure for them?

Edge wasn't sure how they'd gotten so lucky, but he knew for certain that he very much wanted to hear Sans sing for them again.

Each time he pushed the needle through another hole and pulled the ribbon taut Sans would scream. His voice quickly growing hoarse as he babbled and pleaded for him to continue. Blue tears dripping down his cheeks to soak into the fabric of Red's shorts as the larger skeleton held him still for his brother.

By the time Edge finished, wrapping the ends of the ribbon around the base of the smaller's tail and tying them into a bow, Sans was a wreck. Bones flushed blue and rattling loudly, the little skeleton had his eyes screwed tightly shut and drool dripped down his mandible to join the puddle of tears beneath him.

Red stroked a hand down his trembling back in an attempt to soothe him, the touch helping Sans ground himself as he tried to recover.

" _You did so well Love. I'm so proud of you. Thank you for letting me do that, you look so cute!_ "

Edge carefully unwound the tail from around his waist and leaned over to snatch one of the bottles of water from its pile.

Red helped him maneuver their lover until he was cradled in Edge's arms, the smaller's tail winding itself around Red's arm in an attempt to keep him close.

" _Here Love, can you drink for me? Little sips._ " Edge held the bottle to Sans' lips and helped him take small sips of the cool liquid. Sans had managed to stop crying but his bones still rattled slightly and his sacrum felt hot where ribbon touched bone.

" _yer beautiful sweetheart. so good fer us. love you so much. do yer need a break?_ "

Sans shivered at the praise, tail squeezing Red's arm weakly. The water had helped with the soreness of his throat, but a break sounded nice.

"cuddles?" He whimpered quietly, arms reaching out in search of comfort that was quickly given.

Soon the three were cuddled together in the middle of the nest. A large blanket pulled over them to keep them warm as they relaxed.

They knew they were just getting started. Sans hadn't even started his heat yet, but he was close. It was likely that it would begin sometime the next day, if not the next morning.

They still needed to use the toys to help stretch his entrance so he'd be able to take the brothers. But for now, curled up between his lovers, Sans was content to take a nap and bask in the love and comfort filling the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a tail!   
> I've actually been planning to add this from the beginning but I figured Sans would be really shy about letting people see his tail so it makes sense that he'd keep it hidden until now.  
> Papyrus doesn't have a tail and while he knows Sans has one he hasn't seen his brother's tail in years. (Sans keeps it wrapped around his leg almost constantly).  
> It's easier for him to handle stuff touching his tail when he's the one initiating the touch.
> 
> Sacrum lacing has somehow invaded my story. I'm not sure how but I'm not really gonna complain about it (except trying to describe the process. I fucking hated that bit, which is why it gets cut a bit short. sorry).
> 
> Sans hasn't quite reached subspace, but his mind is being altered a bit by the preheat. Nothing too bad, he's still aware and able to consent, he just doesn't feel as anxious or shy at the moment.
> 
> Red has taken to wearing a mix of furs and clothes. His favorites are giant hoodies and basketball shorts.   
> Edge sometimes wears one of Red's hoodies but normal clothes don't really fit him right (he's almost 8 feet tall, they do not make clothes to fit 8 feet tall skeletons, tis a tragedy). I plan to write a bit about them getting a new wardrobe later, but for this story Edge is wearing his furs and Red is wearing one of his hoodies and a pair of shorts.
> 
> Edge and Pap have spent a surprising amount of time discussing kink and stuff like it. Pap wants at least one of the trio to have an idea of what they're doing and Edge is eager to learn how to take care of his mates.
> 
> Alphys knows that Sans is a kinky fucker and she supports him and his fetishes. (also more lube because you can never have too much lube when you have two giant boyfriends that want to fuck you)
> 
> Red thinks the collar is for him or Edge at first because its more their style than Sans' (which is kind of the point). Also there are two pairs of cuffs because one pair are for his wrists and one for his ankles. They have handy clips so you can attach them together or to other stuff like rope or whatever. I dunno how to describe them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath Time! ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have them remove the lacing because I figured something that intense would probably have side effects. Especially if you aren't used to it.  
> (Remember folks, its ok to try something and decide later that you didn't like it!)  
> Plus I think it allowed Sans and Edge to have a bit of a moment.
> 
> Edge really enjoys taking care of his datemates. Whether that means making them breakfast or making them have so many orgasms they can't walk the next day, you can be sure that he'll enjoy every second of it.

When Sans woke he could tell that he may have pushed himself too far. His sacrum burned and throbbed with each pulse of his soul in a way that no longer felt pleasant now that the haze of his preheat had faded.

Whimpering he rolled over onto his stomach in an effort to relieve some of the discomfort.

" _Sans? Are you alright Love?_ "

Edge's soft whisper drew Sans' attention away from the slight pain.

"hurts. can you take the ribbon out? i don't think we were supposed to leave it in for so long."

Edge nodded, pulling down the blanket so he could see his lover's sacrum. The bone was flushed a darker shade of blue than Sans' normal sapphire, looking almost bruised in a way.

" _Oh stars! I'm so sorry Love! I'll undo it right now, just hold still._ "

Sans wiggled a bit as Edge quickly undid the bow wrapped around the base of his tail.

"it's ok babe, you didn't know it would happen. i let you know as soon as i realized it started hurting and now you're fixing it." He reassured his fretting partner, not wanting the other skeleton to feel guilty over something they couldn't have predicted.

"it felt good when we did it. a little overwhelming but definitely good. i think maybe next time it would be better if we didn't lace as many holes and didn't leave it in while we slept."

Edge looked up from where he was carefully cutting the ribbon with his claws, not wanting to irritate the inflamed bone by pulling the full length of the ribbon across it.

" _You would want to do this again? Are you sure? This looks like it hurts Love, I don't want to hurt you!_ "

Sans winced as Edge gently pulled the first bit of string free, fingers digging into the nest beneath him.

"like i said, it felt good at the time. we don't have to do it again if you really don't want to though. i just really wanted to know what it felt like" he admitted, only feeling a little bummed out that they probably wouldn't be doing it again.

" _Maybe after we do a bit more research. I really don't like seeing you in pain. I'm sure my brother would agree with me were he awake._ "

Red was curled up beside where Sans was laying, soft puffs of air escaping him with each exhale. The larger skeleton often had trouble sleeping so Sans and Edge were always careful not to wake him if they didn't have to.

"yeah. do you know what time it is?" He asked, his nonexistent stomach growling and making him realize they'd forgotten to eat dinner last night.

" _It is still about an hour till sunrise so around four in the morning? If you're hungry I can make some breakfast once I've finished here._ "

There were only a few more scraps of ribbon left but they were also the ones thread through the lowermost holes which were the most inflamed.

" _This might hurt a bit, try to relax for me Love._ "

Sans relaxed his lower half as much as possible while grabbing a nearby pillow to bury his face into.

"go for it babe, just get it over with please" he pleaded, wanting the source of the burning to finally be gone.

" _Alright, deep breaths._ "

With that Edge carefully, but quickly pulled one of the scraps of ribbon out. The rush of pain had Sans keening into the pillow, tears springing to his sockets.

" _Just a little more, I'm going to do the next two at the same time and then you're done, ok?_ "

Sans nodded as much as the pillow would allow, bracing himself.

Gripping the last two scraps, Edge pulled them free with a single motion, leaving behind only blue flushed bone.

"agghh!"

" _sweetheart?!_ "

Sans was unable to completely muffle his scream in the pillow, the sound of pain immediately waking Red who instinctively pulled Sans into his arms in a protective embrace. His red eyes darting around the room blearily in search of whatever had dared harm his sweetheart.

Swallowing the whimper of pain that wanted to escape as a result of the sudden jostling Sans patted Red's arm.

"i'm ok hon. the lacing was getting uncomfortable so edge was just taking it out. sorry for waking you up."

Red blinked down at the little skeleton in his arms, sockets still dim with sleep. His tired mind incapable of higher thought at the moment. All he knew was that his sweetheart had been upset and needed comforting now.

Sans laughed as Red nuzzled his skull, the cuddly skeleton's purr filling the room.

" _I don't think he's fully awake yet. Do you want to try and get some more sleep while I make breakfast?_ "

As tempting as the thought of more sleep was, the lingering burn in his sacrum left him wanting a bath.

"can i take a bath instead? paps bought some of those healing bath bomb things and i kinda want to try one."

" _I think he put some in our bathing room, do you need help getting there?_ "

Sans shook his head and nudges Red in an attempt to free himself.

"i got it. do you think you could make french toast?" Sans would never tell his brother but he liked Edge's french toast a lot more than Papyrus'. He wasn't sure what the gentle giant did to make it so tasty but Sans loved it. It was tied with Papyrus' chocolate chip pancakes as his favorite breakfast food.

Edge smiled warmly. He loved loved cooking for his datemates and it made him happy to know that Sans enjoyed what he made.

" _Anything for you my Love._ "

Sans blushed at the new nickname and the kiss that Edge pressed to his forehead. Eyes flashing into hearts for a second before returning to their usual shape.

The sight had Edge's smile widening as he left the room to start breakfast.

* * *

  
"red? cuddle bug? you wanna take a bath with me?" Sans asks his dozing datemate as he finally escapes his cuddly grasp.

Red whines at the loss and opens his eyes to pout at Sans.

"come on cuddle bug, lets go get cleaned up."

Sans carefully stands, using Red's shoulder to steady himself as his legs threatened to crumple beneath him.

At seeing his sweetheart struggling, Red scoops the little skeleton up into his arms and stands.

"red!" Sans squeaked as he was suddenly lifted into his lover's arms, before laughing and pressing a kiss to Red's cheek.

"thank you hon, can you carry me to the bathroom so i can start the water?"

Red nuzzles Sans' skull with red tinted cheeks as he walks them over to the connected bathroom.

When they had built the house, they'd build the downstairs bedroom and connecting bathroom with guests in mind. Which meant it had to be big enough for monsters like Asgore or Toriel to feel comfortable staying in it.

The downstairs master bathroom was enormous, with a giant jacuzzi style bathtub set into the floor and a tall walk-in shower off to the side. The tub had been made large enough that Asgore could comfortably sit in it with room to spare.

Meaning it was more like a large hot tub than a bath tub, but considering the size of his datemates Sans figured it was for the best. Even if the stupid thing was deep enough that he sometimes struggled to keep his skull above water. He normally took showers anyway, but right now he wanted to take a relaxing bath with his cuddlier datemate.

Leaning out of Red's arms Sans turned the water on after pressing the button that was used to plug and unplug the drain. It had been something Papyrus had added because the original plug had kept disappearing.

"why don't you set me down so i can look for the bath bombs while you get undressed. i'm gonna take the collar off too. i'm not sure it it's waterproof or not, but you can help me put it back on when we're done, ok?"

Red whined a bit, but leaned over to set Sans onto his feet anyway.

Once on the ground Sans unbuckled the collar and set it on the counter, already missing it's comforting weight, and went over to the cabinets in search of the bath bombs. Luckily for him he found them almost immediately. Papyrus had filled a several little wicker baskets full of the colorful little spheres, with little tags on the front of each basket detailing what each one was and what it was supposed to do.

He eyed the selection with a bit of hesitation, not expecting so many choices, when he spotted a sticky note in one of the baskets. Grabbing it and the basket it was in he reads the note.

**Sans,**   
**I Recommend You Try This Kind First. If You're Using The Large Bathtub Then I Suggest Using A Few So You Receive The Maximum Benefit!**

It wasn't signed but Sans would recognize his brother's signature font anywhere.

' _welp, guess we're tryin these ones._ ' he thought with a shrug, grabbing three of the sparkly blue spheres from the basket without bothering to read the card on the front. If his bro said it was good then he'd just take his word for it.

" _yer ready sweetheart?_ "

Sans looked up at the question and immediately flushed bright blue.

He'd seen both of the brothers in varying states of dressed, but he'd never seen them completely bare-boned. He couldn't stop his eyelights from roving over Red's body, taking in the thick scarred bones and unconsciously comparing them to his own.

A rumbling purr broke him from his ogling and drew his attention up to Red's face.

" _like what yer see sweetheart?_ " He asked with a sly grin, a look that would have been more effective if not for the red flush covering his face.

Sans nodded bashfully, eyes drifting back down to trace some of the larger scars covering his datemate's body.

"you look . . ." Sans couldn't think of a word that would do his datemate justice, but the deepening flush on his face must have said plenty.

The bigger skeleton's purr got louder as he walked over and picked Sans up once again.

" _thank yer sweetheart, i'm enjoying the view myself._ " Red's gaze roamed over Sans own body making him realize he was still naked from before. A quick peek down revealed that blue magic was tinting his joints as well as a cloud of unformed magic swirling in his pelvis.

" _yer gorgeous sansy. love lookin at yer, love de color of yer magic. such a pretty sapphire. but yer more precious than any old rock could ever hope ter be._ "

Sans giggled in embarrassment at Red's cooing, soul fluttering in his chest as he squirmed under that intense gaze.

"you're such a sap, but i love you too." Leaning up Sans pressed a quick kiss to Red's lips before laying his head on the other's shoulder.

"the tub should be full enough now and i got the bath bombs for us to try" he said holding up the three spheres in his hands.

Red gave the balls an interested look before turning to the tub and stepping in, hissing as the hot water washed over some of his more sensitive scars.

Sans looked at him in worry, unsure if water was hurting Red or not.

"you ok hon? is it too hot?"

Skeleton's weren't as affected by temperature as fleshy monsters but that didn't mean they couldn't feel it.

But Red shook his head, slowly sinking deeper into the water until finally he was seated with Sans cradled in his lap.

" _scars 're sensitive. burns for a moment but then it feels nice. yer gonna add yer ball things?_ "

Sans hummed a bit, remembering how sensitive his own scar could be, but looked down at the reminder of the bath bombs.

"sure, paps says they look cool but i've never actually seen one before."

Grabbing one of the spheres Sans holds it up a second before letting it fall into the water with a splash. The ball immediately begins to dissolve, practically exploding in the water with a burst of color. The water around the ball fizzed and glowed a bit, sparkling shades of blue and purple and pink spreading through the water.

Eyes transfixed on the sight, Sans didn't notice when Red took the other two balls from his hands and added them to the water as well. Soon the skeletons were sitting in a pool of sparkly, peppermint scented water.

"it looks like space!" Sans squealed, swirling his hands through the water to make it shimmer.

Red tilted his skull to get a better look at his sweetheart's face and had to hold back a squeal of his own when he saw that his eye lights had become shaped like stars. Red knew of Sans love for space and stars, but he hadn't known his eyelights could become stars! It was so cute!

Purring loudly Red nuzzles Sans' skull, smiling as he watches the smaller play with the water.

" _feels good. bet it would look cool if yer turned on the jets._ "

Sans gasped at the suggestion and quickly wiggled out of Red's lap and walked along the seat to reach the control panel set into the far wall. After pressing a few buttons Sans rushes back and reclaims his seat on Red's lap, watching the water eagerly.

As the jets turned on the water began to bubble and swirl, making the tub look like a small universe in motion.

Despite being mostly focused on the how the water looked, Sans could also feel the healing magic infused into the bath bombs doing its job. The burning throb of his sacrum had faded to a warm tingling along with all the other little aches and pains he hadn't noticed were there until they were washed away by the soothing warmth.

Leaning back into his lover's chest Sans sighed happily. He could tell by the way his soul was pulsing erratically that his heat would be starting soon, likely in the next couple hours. But that didn't mean they had to wait till then to start heating things up, right?

Grabbing one of Red's hands, Sans dragged it closer to the scar on his own chest. He wanted to see if he could get that jolt of pleasure from last night to happen again, and he hoped his datemate would be willing to help him with his little experiment.

Red for his part was unaware of his sweetheart's desire, thinking the smaller just wanted to be held. Something he'd been wanting a lot more since his preheat began. Not that Red was complaining, he loved holding his sweetheart close and being trusted by the smaller to keep him safe.

The tips of Red's claws brushed over the slight divot of the scar, sending shivers up and down Sans' spine making him gasp.

" _sweetheart?!_ "

Ignoring the worry in Red's voice Sans tugged on the largers' wrist in an attempt to get him to do it again.

Tilting his head back to look Red in the eye Sans tugged again.

"touch me? please?"

Red's eyelights blew wide as his little lover chirped and begged to be touched. Begged for Red to make him feel good. Stars it was unfair how cute and sexy that was!

Growling, Red grabbed both of Sans' wrists in one hand, his free hand lightly tracing the sensitive scar.

" _yer want me ter touch yer here?_ " He asked, carefully digging his claws in a bit, earning him a loud whimpering moan.

Sans writhed in his grasp, gasping as each touch sent bolts of pleasure through his body.

"please!"

Red leaned down to rest his chin on one of Sans' shoulders, hand moving lower to brush over his floating ribs.

" _yer sing so sweetly sweetheart. wanna hear yer more._ " Red rumbled from his spot right next to Sans' ear. The dark hunger in his tone sending shivers down the smaller's spine.

That wandering hand continued to explore Sans' ribs, quickly finding all of his good spots, including the ones he hadn't know about.

Sans arched in his lover's grasp as he moaned and whimpered, loving how those clever claws took him apart without ever coming close to hurting him.

"rrreddd! more, please more!" He whined, bucking his hips a bit beneath the water, gasping as the movement had his pelvis brushing back against Red's.

His tail curled around one of Red's femurs as Sans tried to grind back in search of more stimulation.

Dropping his free hand to grab Sans' hips and stop his desperate grinding, Red pants in Sans' ear.

" _easy sweets. don't wanna accidentally hurtcha. why don't we wash up first and yer can eat yer breakfast while i eat mine._ "

Sans gasped as he caught on to what Red was saying, whining as the larger skeleton licked a stripe up his neck.

The feeling of that hot, wet tongue lapping at his vertebrae was almost enough to have his pussy snapping into place, but he held it back. Get clean first, then they could go back to the room where hopefully Edge wouldn't mind helping them get dirty again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bath bomb I used is based on Lush's Intergalactic Bath Bomb. I've never tried it before but it looked cool and sounded nice so into the story it goes. (Personally I would love to try one of Lush's bath bombs, especially the glitter ones. They look fun af.)
> 
> Red has trouble sleeping because he's used to always needing to be alert in case of trouble. Plus he secretly feels uncomfortable being inside a 'human' style house/den. It feels weird to him and he kind of misses sleeping outside sometimes. (holy shit, I just realized I should totally write a bit where they all go camping! :D )
> 
> Sans is getting more comfortable being open with his datemates. This means he feels more comfortable using pet names and being honest about what he wants.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a bite to eat ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I was wanting but it's almost four in the morning and my sister kept distracting me while I tried to write.

After a quick scrub down with a nearby loofah, Sans was ready to say to hell to breakfast and beg his lovers to devour him instead. His magic was getting hotter and more erratic and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to keep his magic unsummoned.

As he and Red began to dry off he noticed that they were covered from head to toe in sparkling glitter. Likely just a side effect of the bath bomb, but he kind of liked the way it made his bones shimmer.

Once dry, Red grabbed the collar from the counter and was quick to wrap it back around Sans' neck and re-buckle it. Sans was really starting to love the wearing it and wondered absently if he could get away with wearing it all the time.

" _Sans? Brother?_ "

Edge's voice from outside the door snapped him out of his day dream and had him rushing to open the door.

On the other side stood his taller datemate, balancing a large tray covered in plates of french toast and bacon. A quick sniff had Sans drooling a bit as his soul rumbled with hunger.

The sound had Edge and Red chuckling as they herded him back to the nest where another tray laden with syrup, butter, and a pitcher of juice waited.

" _There's More In The Kitchen If You're Still Hungry. Though I Must Ask, Why Are You Sparkling?_ "

Sans tuned out Red's answer in favor of stuffing a forkful of food into his mouth. Humming happily he tried not to eat too quickly, wanting to savor the delicious breakfast. But he couldn't forget Red's promise from earlier which had him eating a bit faster.

He really wanted to feel that tongue on him again.

* * *

  
Once breakfast was finished and cleaned up, Sans turned to Red with a pleading expression that had the larger chuckling.

" _don't you worry sweetheart, i'm still plenty hungry. why don't yer give edge a kiss while i tuck in?_ "

Sans nods eagerly, pouncing on his larger datemate with enough force to send them toppling back. Laying on Edge's chest Sans pulls the slightly confused skeleton into a kiss.

Their tongues meet in a slick dance, drawing moans from both skeletons as they fight for dominance. A fight that Edge swiftly wins, using his long crimson tongue to wrestle Sans' shorter blue one into submission.

Unbothered by the loss Sans whimpers into the kiss as that long tongue begins to explore every inch of his mouth. Edge's normal spicy, smoky taste joined by the sweetness of the breakfast they'd just eaten. Sans couldn't get enough of it, needing more of that flavor, more of Edge.

" _yer both look so hot. but i wanna taste of sweetheart too._ "

Sans breaks the kiss with a squeal, tongue lolling out as Red swipes his own cherry colored tongue across his pubic symphysis.

"red!"

Sans dives back into the kiss, moaning and squealing into Edge's mouth as Red used his tongue to explore the smaller's pelvis.

All too soon Sans has to jerk away again, his magic roiling angrily in his soul, demanding it be released.

"red wait!"

Red pulls back to ask what was wrong but as soon as there was enough room Sans magic snapped into place.

But instead of just summoning his pussy or dick like he normally did, Sans magic swelled to form his full ectobody. Plush blue magic swelling up to form a soft, pudgy belly, a round chubby ass, and two thick thighs.

Whimpering in embarrassment, Sans hides his face in Edge's neck as his tail moves to hide his shame.

" _nuh-uh, none of that sweetheart. i wanna see yer._ "

Sans yelps as Red grabs his tail, tugging the sensitive appendage away to reveal his pussy. Puffy blue lips slick with the arousal steadily dripping from his clenching entrance.

" _beautiful. can't wait to see how yer taste~_ " Red purrs, still holding Sans' tail in one hand as he presses a kiss to the inside of Sans' thigh.

" _You're so soft Love. And you make the cutest little sounds when we touch you. Do you want us to continue? Do we have your permission to make you feel good?_ "

Edge tilts Sans' skull to the side so he can press open mouth kisses to his neck. Both brothers were eager to continue and could tell Sans was too, but they needed to hear their mate say it. To let them know that this was still ok.

"yes! please, please make me feel good! love you both, want you!"

Sans whiny, breathless reply drives all doubts from the brother's minds. They could both feel their little lover's need and desire emanating from his soul as he gave his permission.

Red dove forward with a snarl, tongue following the trail of slick that had begun to drip down one of Sans' thighs to the source where he wasted no time in plunging his tongue in, needing more of that heady sweetness.

Edge meanwhile pulled Sans up into another kiss, hands exploring the smaller's soft ectoflesh as he ravished his mouth. Hands quickly finding that chubby ass and kneading the soft flesh while also spreading those cheeks to give his brother more room to work with.

Sans was losing his mind to the pleasure. With Edge's hot tongue invading his mouth and warm hands caressing his body, and Red's thick tongue writhing against his inner walls, he already was close to cumming.

Unable to warn the brothers, Sans squeals as that rapidly building pleasure reaches its peak. Fireworks exploding in his skull as his entire body tenses and shudders with his climax.

Red is forced to pull back as blue slick gushes from Sans' fluttering entrance. Tail rattling in Red's grip for a moment before going limp along with the rest of him.

They stay that way for a moment, Sans' shivering on Edge's chest as he gasps for air that he doesn't need. The two larger skeletons frozen with a mixture of shock and awe as they stare at the beautiful little skeleton between them.

Red eyelights meeting over their lover's back, both brothers share a hungry look before diving back in. Planning to thoroughly enjoy ravishing their soon to be mate before moving on to the claiming.

* * *

  
Three more orgasms later, Sans is weakly shoving a hand at Red's skull, trying to push the larger away from his overstimulated pussy.

"rreeddd, need a break! too much!" He whines, bones still rattling from the force of his latest climax.

Red reluctantly pulls away after giving one last kiss to the smaller's swollen clit, which earns him another whimper.

" _yer taste delicious sweetheart, wanna taste bro?_ "

Sans watches with hazy, heart shaped eyelights as the brothers kiss, sharing his flavor between them. The sight is nearly enough to have him cumming again.

When the two larger skeletons finally pull apart, Sans is squirming in place, eager for the next round of pleasure to begin.

Edge pulls away from the kiss and sits up, leaving Sans to slide down into his lap.

" _Do you think you're ready to try one of the toys now Love? Or do you need more time?_ "

Calming a bit at the question, Sans takes stock of himself. His magic is roiling and burning hot in his soul, body sensitive and aching to be touched. His heat had definitely began and demanded satisfaction in the form of his datemates.

But despite the growing heat in his bones, Sans felt surprisingly clear-headed. It might just be because it had just begun and hadn't had time to really sink in, but Sans got the feeling it was more than that. Perhaps this is the difference having a heat partner makes?

"yeah, but go slow please? i've never put anything inside before."

Edge nodded, grabbing the smallest of the dildos from the toy pile along with one of the giant bottles of lube.

" _How do you want to do this?_ "

Sans flushed and crawled out of Edge's lap to sit between the brothers.

"can i um, can i suck one of you off while the other uses the toy on me? i want to make you guys feel good too." He admitted, mind filled with images of them both thrusting into his mouth and pussy, sharing sloppy kisses over his body as they stuffed him full of their cum.

' _easy sans, baby steps. we'll get there soon enough._ ' He thinks, trying to ignore the puddle of slick slowly growing beneath him.

Both brothers look delighted by his request, rumbling purrs growing louder.

" _anythin fer yer sweetheart. edge?_ "

" _It would bring me great pleasure to stretch you open while you pleasure my brother_ " Edge purrs.

Sans shivers under their lustful stares, feeling the puddle grow even larger as his pussy clenched around nothing, eager to be filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone has noticed but I've been trying to avoid having Red or Edge refer to Sans as their mate, even in their own heads. That's because to them they technically aren't mates yet. But don't worry, that'll have changed by the end of this story ;3
> 
> I can't tell if I like the way I'm writing Edge. I feel like I'm leaving him out sometimes even though I'm actively trying not to. Red is a lot more in touch with his primal side and it shows with how he acts. But with Edge he shows his affection in a different way than his brother, but that affection is still very much present and I feel like I'm not portraying that correctly. (or maybe I'm just overthinking it, I dunno)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans discovers he really likes sucking Red's cock and that he's apparently a bit of a size queen. Fun times for everyone ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's five in the morning, all I can think about lately is writing fluff and mpreg, and my sister bought me apple juice which I've been happily drinking as I write. All in all I'm having a Good Time.
> 
> Also this fic will not be ending with mpreg (sadly). The reason for this is that I don't think Sans is ready for that right now, but I can assure you it will be happening in the future. Why? Because I really fucking love the thought of tiny, pregnant Sans being doted on by his over protective mates and brother. I fucking NEED it and no one can stop me from writing it! muahahaha! >:3

Edge grabs a couple pillows and stacks them in a pile in front of Red.

" _Here Love, lay on your stomach with your head in Red's lap._ "

Sans crawls over and did as asked. With the pillows beneath him he could easily lean forward to touch Red while still leaving Edge plenty of room to work with behind him.

Red purrs and pets Sans' skull, his cherry red cock twitching with each breath Sans exhaled.

Sans stares at the large member, feeling a little of his previous nervousness return.

"big . . ."

Sans blushes as Red chuckles, realizing he'd said that out loud. But he wasn't wrong, Red was really big.

It made sense that his giant lovers would have giant dicks to match, he'd been expecting (and maybe looking forward to) that. What he had not been expecting was how thick Red would be. Nor the other . . . attributes of his lover's dick. The length was covered with ridges and bumps that he imagined would feel amazing rubbing against his walls, but there was one thing that he didn't recognize.

"what's this?" He asked, pointing towards the thicker bulb at the base of Red's cock.

" _dats my knot._ "

Sans stared at the bulb with deepening confusion. While he could imagine the thicker piece feeling good inside him he couldn't quite figure out _why_ Red had summoned it or what it was _for_.

"what's it for?"

Red's rumbling purr got louder as he used the hand not petting Sans to stroke his dick a bit, a bead of precum forming at the small opening on the tip.

" _it's ter keep my cum inside yer. when i cum it swells up an' ties us together so nothin can spill out._ "

Red's explanation and the mental image that it conjured had Sans squirming a bit on his pillow pile. He wanted to feel that. He really, really, _really_ wanted to feel that.

Mind hazing over a bit Sans watches as the bead of precum he'd noticed before begin dribbling down Red's cock. Leaning forward without a second thought he sticks his tongue out and licks it away. Red's normal taste of cherries and cinnamon explodes across his tongue, but there was another flavor added to it. Something rich and musky that had his pussy growing wetter and left him wanting more.

Wasting no time, he follows that bead back to the source. Giving the tip little kitten licks as his hands came up to hold the rest of the thick cock. He couldn't fit one hand around the entire length so he used both to begin rubbing and squeezing, looking for more of that addictive flavor.

" _oh fuck! sweetheart! so good, hnn!_ "

Red moved his own stroking hand away to join the other in petting Sans' skull. His sweetheart looked so incredibly hot like this, all flushed and hazy eyed as he happily drank the pre dripping from his now steadily leaking cock.

" _How does he feel brother?_ " Edge asks huskily, positioned behind Sans as he spread a generous dollop of lube over the length of the toy.

" _he feels amazin', so hot and wet._ "

Purring at the praise, Sans leans even closer and takes the tip into his mouth, suckling gently as his hands stroke the rest of him. His tail waving happily in the air behind him as he hums, licking and sucking at the tip in search of his new favorite treat.

" _It sounds like he's enjoying himself. Lets see how he reacts once I begin stretching him to take our cocks._ "

Pressing the tip of the toy to Sans' lips Edge rubs it along his slit, lubing it up even further.

At feeling the length behind him, Sans attempts to buck back onto the toy, needing desperately to be filled. His jerky movement is enough for the tip of Red's dick to slip from his mouth.

Torn between wanting more of his treat and wanting the length inside him Sans whines, tail wrapping around Edge's arm and tugging a bit in an effort to hurry him along.

Chuckling, the wild skeleton obliges. Slowly pushing the toy in, Edge enjoys the sounds his smallest lover is making as the toy sinks into him inch by inch until finally bottoming out.

Whimpering as he's speared open by the toy, Sans relishes in the burn as his walls are forced apart. He'd always been scared that his first time would hurt and while there was a little pain now he was unprepared for the pure pleasure that accompanied that pain. He hadn't been expecting the burn of being spread open to feel so good!

"edge! please, more! feels good!"

Despite his lover's urging, Edge still waits for a minute, wanting to give him a chance to relax and adjust.

Whining as that pleasant burn begins to fade as he adjusts, Sans dives back into his previous task in the hope that it could distract him from the disappointment he was feeling.

Leaning as far forward as he could with Edge's steadying hand on his hip, Sans swallows as much of Red's length as he can. It wasn't even half of the 9+ inch length, but whatever wouldn't fit in his mouth he happily stroked with his hands. Bobbing his head a bit, Sans quickly falls into a rhythm.

" _oh fuck! fuckin shit, sweetheart! stars!_ "

Sans ignores Red's pleasured babbling and the hands cradling his head as he takes as much of the length into his mouth as he can and swallows.

" _He's being so good for us, isn't he brother? His cute little pussy ate his toy right up, but I think he's hungry for more._ "

Thrusting the toy in and out of his lover's sopping cunt, Edge grabs the next toy from the pile. This one was a darker shade of red than either of the brother's magic and was an inch longer and a bit thicker than the one currently inside Sans.

" _holy fuckin stars! so good sweetheart, bein' so good fer us. takin me in yer hot lil mouth while yer fucked by yer toy. is edge right sweets? yer want more? want somethin bigger to fill that greedy pussy of yers?_ "

Sans whines around Red's cock, peering up at the larger with heart filled sockets. He couldn't really nod like this, but he didn't need to, to make his answer known.

Swallowing hard, Sans feels the tip of Red's dick slip into his throat. Moaning at the sensation he swallows again, loving how his entire skull felt full of him. Full of Red.

" _FUCK!!_ " Red screams louder than Sans had ever heard him before, claws scrambling at the back of Sans skull, leaving little scratches in the bone.

" _Stars Sansy. You're making him feel so good. I've never heard my brother get so loud. I wonder if we'll be able to get you to scream like that for us._ "

Squirting a bit of lube onto the next dildo, Edge pulls the smaller one free with a pop. Not hesitating to swiftly push the bigger toy inside and begin thrusting.

Sans squeals as the larger toy is shoved into his twitching pussy. That pleasant burn returning for a moment before fading even faster than the first time.

Whining in frustration, Sans squeezes Red's knot, not noticing that the bulb growing bigger in his hands.

" _Hm, it seems our sweetheart is unsatisfied with this toy as well. Should I skip to largest one instead? I don't want to hurt you Love, but if you want something bigger then I'd be happy to provide._ "

Sans abruptly pulls off of Red with a gasp, squeezing his knot hard in his excitement.

"yes! want, please!"

The constant squeezing of his knot along with Sans' begging is too much for Red.

" _fuck! sweetheart!_ "

Mouth still open and panting for air, Sans is barely able to close his sockets before his skull is painted with Red's release. The first few spurts coat his face as he lays there in shock but as a bit drips onto his tongue he quickly snaps out of it and lunges forward. Taking the tip into his mouth Sans sucks hard, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of his delicious treat.

Growling at the sight of his smaller lover happily drinking his brother's cum, Edge grabs the largest toy from the pile and barely stops to add a bit of lube before slowly pushing it inside Sans' dripping entrance.

It feels like ages before the flow of cum finally begins to slow to a trickle, drops of red sperm escaping Sans' mouth despite his best efforts to swallow all of it. He bucks back eagerly onto the large toy, loving how it stretched his entrance and filled him. It doesn't take long for him to cum, pussy clenching around the thick toy as slick runs down his thighs.

Pulling away from Red's dick, Sans slumps forward into his lover's lap as he tries to lick away the cum on his face.

Purring loudly, Red motions for Edge to stop and lifts their little lover fully into his lap.

" _tha' was amazin' sweetheart. yer did so well, drinkin me down like tha', so proud o' yer_ " Red coos, licking a bit of his own cum away so he can properly nuzzle his sweetheart.

Sans purrs happily, tail still wrapped around Edge's wrist as he uses a damp washcloth to clean the rest of Sans' face.

Once he feels its safe to open his sockets without fear of getting cum in them, Sans opens his eyes and looks between his larger lovers with hazy, heart shaped eyelights.

" _Are you alright Love? Does anything hurt?_ "

Sans looks up to meet Edge's eyes, his happy purr growing louder as he see the love them.

"feel good. liked the bigger toy."

Even in his fuck-high state Sans can hear how hoarse his voice is. Maybe trying to deep throat a dick thicker than his femur wasn't the best idea.

' _worth it though, definitely worth it_ ' he thinks as he presses a kiss to Red's sternum.

" _heh, we noticed. think yer would be ready ter try takin' on o' us after yer cool down fer a sec?_ "

Sans accepts the bottle of cool water from Edge and begins drinking it with careful sips. His heat had faded a bit with his last orgasm, turning the almost painful burn into a comfortable warmth. His pussy was still dripping with slick and fluttering and clenching from his release.

Glancing down at the red glow tenting the furs covering Edge's pelvis Sans feels his mouth water a bit. Did Edge taste as good as Red? Did his dick look like his brother's or were they different? Wiggling a bit, Sans can feel the still stiff cock beneath him, rubbing against the soaked lips of his cunt.

He wants that inside him. He wants to taste Edge.

A flash of his previous fantasy enters his mind.

Oh fuck the hell **yes**.

"want red inside me while i taste edge. then i wanna ride edge. then . . . then i want you both."

Red and Edge stare at their sweetheart with shocked lust in their eyes. Sharing a quick glance, they both saw the concern and want in each other's gaze.

They wanted nothing more than to be able to fill their sweetheart together as they claimed him. But despite how much they and apparently their lover wanted it, they weren't sure they would both fit inside Sans' pussy.

But as they looked back at those heart filled sockets and listened to that adorable purr, they knew they were certainly going to fucking try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is totally a size queen (which is probably for the best considering the size of his mates lol)
> 
> I was half asleep as I wrote this but I think I'm pretty happy with it. I feel better about that the last couple chapters at least. Plus I finally have an idea of how I want to continue in the next chapters (something I've been struggling with. I've never written such a long, drawn out sex scene before. I'm not sure if I like it. But I will do my best to finish it and write something I can be proud of!)
> 
> I imagine Red kind of tastes like a cherry pie filled with red-hots, while Edge tastes like if someone mixed fireball and smoked peppers. Both very different and intense flavors but Sansy loves them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spitroast! Spitroast! Spitroast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansy is living the dream y'all. Specifically my dream (oh how I long for a big bara beau to come and snuggle me as he fucks me with his giant cock).

Sans watches eagerly from Red's lap as Edge strips out of the furs serving as his clothes. He enjoys teasingly grinding his pussy down against Red's cock as more of their lover's bones were revealed.

Strong, thick bones that were covered in scars just like Red's. And as he stripped away the furs hiding his pelvis Sans couldn't help the little moan that escaped him. Edge was even bigger than Red, nearly 12 inches from tip to base, but surprisingly no thicker than his smaller brother. Except his knot that is, his knot was even bigger than Red's and was as thick as a baseball.

' _and its supposed to get even bigger while inside me?_ ' Sans wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement sending shudders down his spine but he was more than ready to get this show on the road.

Crawling out of Red's lap, Sans positions himself on his hands and knees between the brothers.

" _stars sweets, yer sure yer ready?_ "

Sans looked over his shoulder at his larger mate, seeing the trepidation in his red eyelights. Well that just wouldn't do.

Lowering his chest to the floor, Sans lifts his tail over his back and presents himself to Red with a little wiggle of his hips. Rather than speak he makes a little chirping sound that fades into a needy whine.

The sight and sound has both brother's cocks twitching and drooling precum.

Shifting onto his knees, Red quickly shifts forward and lines himself up with that soaked peach. A low snarl escaping him as Sans grinds back against him with a whine.

" _Easy brother. You'll need this._ "

Red waits impatiently as Edge squirts lube onto his dick and Sans' entrance. He didn't want to hurt the smaller skeleton, but he needed to be inside those velvety blue walls, **now**.

As soon as Edge moves away, Red is grabbing Sans hips. Lifting him higher as he rubs the tip of his dick between fluttering lips, making sure they're sufficiently coated in lube. Then he slowly begins pushing in, resisting the urge to bury himself in one thrust while listening closely for any signs of discomfort.

Sans groans as he's split open by his lover's cock, loving the burn of the stretch and the way those bumps and ridges rubbed against his walls. He whimpers as he's filled more and more, each inch driving him closer to the edge.

After an eternity of being filled by that endless dick Sans can feel the thick bulb of Red's cock pressing against his lips. Looking down he moans as he realizes he can see Red through his ecto. That hot length looking purple through the plush blue flesh as the head of his cock presses against the very back of his pussy.

Sans can only vaguely make out the sound of Red whispering hot praises as he stares at the cock inside him. He'd never felt so full before, but he knew that he wasn't done yet, he still needed to take Red's knot and have him pour all of that spicy sweet cum deep into his pussy.

"red~ mooovve!"

Red was happy to oblige, holding Sans' hips tightly as he slowly pulled out a few inches before pressing back in with a sharp thrust.

Squealing at the thrust, Sans' tongue lolls out as he cums. Walls squeezing tightly around Red's cock he whimpers as the contractions make him feel even bigger inside him.

Red holds still as Sans shivers his way through his orgasm, gritting his teeth as those warm wet walls tried to force him to cum as well.

" _fffuuuckk sweetheart. can i keep goin? please? wanna fuck yer, fill yer wit' my cubs as i knot yer tight lil pussy._ " 

Sans whimpers as Red gives another shallow thrust, wrapping his tail around the larger's waist in an attempt to keep him from pulling away.

"need it red! fuck me, please, wanna be full!" Turning heart shaped eyelights to Edge he lifts himself up on shaky arms and sticks his tongue out invitingly. "wanna taste you edge! please?"

The sight of that slick blue tongue lolling out has Edge's dick twitching and another drop of precum falling to the floor beneath him. Sans whines as he sees some of his treat being wasted and pouts up at Edge.

" _Stars Love, how could I ever say no to you? You want to be held between us? To be filled from both ends as we stuff you full of our magic?_ " Edge scoots closer and picks Sans torso up so the smaller could better reach his throbbing dick. Sans squeaks and scrambles to grab hold of Edge's hips as he's lifted up, the movement pushing him even further back onto Red and making his entrance stretch a bit around his knot.

"edge! yes, fill me! want you, want both of you, please give it to me!"

The heat in his soul flaring hotter as it screams with his need. Demanding his mates fill him with their seed and claim him.

Using his grip on Edge's hips to steady him, Sans takes the head of his lover's dick into his mouth. Moaning loudly around him as his senses are filled with that spicy magic that is proving to be just as addictive as his brother's.

Edge yelps as Sans begins to suck and lick all over his cock, being forced to readjust his grip on the smaller to avoid accidentally dropping him.

" _oh we are going to fucking **wreck** you sweetheart_" Red growls, before pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting back in hard. Setting a fast, brutal pace as he hunched over his lover to pull his brother into a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. Not caring that their drool was dripping down onto the skeleton beneath them.

Sans was quite certain he'd reached nirvana as his mouth and pussy are filled by his lover's cocks. The sounds of the brother's kissing as well as Sans moaning are barely audible over the wet slap of their hips and the squelching noise his pussy made each time it was filled.

It was messy and rough and he loved it. Moaning loudly around Edge's cock, Sans clamps down on Red as he cums again. Using his grip on Edge to buck back onto that throbbing dick as he's fucked through one orgasm and pushed right into another.

Mind blank with pleasure Sans swallows around Edge as a mixture of saliva and precum drips from his mandible. His pussy flutters and clenches around Red as his orgasm continues, the sharp pain of overstimulation only adding to the pleasure he currently drowned in.

" _fuck sweets, yer gonna take my knot. gonna fill yer womb wit' my seed. fuckin choke on my bro's dick while yer take my knot into yer perfect lil pussy._ " Red snarls, thrusts growing harsher as he approached his own climax.

Sans' eyes roll back as that knot pops past the rim of his entrance with another hard thrust. He feels his magic changing and forming a womb just in time for the head of his lover's dick to slip inside and begin pumping him full of his hot cum.

With each spurt he can feel his magic expanding to accommodate the flood of semen. He trembles and whimpers as his walls milk the cock inside of him, Red's knot swelling and ensuring that not a single drop of his cum can escape.

A low growl from Edge is all the warning Sans gets before his mouth is being filled as well. Gulping furiously he feels his stomach growing rounder as he's filled by his lover's from both ends. His eyes slip shut as he continues to swallow around Edge, not noticing when his lover begins to whimper from overstimulation.

He does notice when his cock turned pacifier is taken from him though, whining in protest as Edge's softening member slips free of his mouth.

" _Easy Love, we've got you. Just relax._ "

Sans accepts Edge's apology kiss with a purr, only whimpering a little as he's moved to lay down. He lays back against Red's chest, his cuddle bug's knot still stuck inside him to keep any cum from escaping.

" _bein so good fer us precious. love yer so much._ "

Sans purrs louder as one of his lovers, Red he thinks, begins rubbing his swollen belly. The gentle touch is soothing against his strained ecto and has him drifting peacefully.

The last thing he remembers before slipping into the land of dreams is his lovers arms wrapping around him as they purr with him.

* * *

  
" _I think he fell asleep_ " Edge purrs quietly, unconsciously slipping back into his native tongue as he spoke to his brother.

" _not surprised, i'm tired too af'er tha'. can' believe he took it all_ " Red purrs back, watching as he rubs his hand over Sans' swollen belly in fascination. The red cloud of his cum tinted a bright purple by the strained blue ectoflesh. The smaller's stomach was rounded and Red could easily imagine it being full of their cubs, the thought had his tail thumping against the ground behind him as it wagged.

" _How long do you think you'll stay knotted?_ " Edge asks, using a damp cloth to clean the various fluids from Sans' face.

Red hums and tries to pull out, but his knot kept him firmly in place. The tugging had Sans moaning in his sleep though so he quickly stopped, not wanting to accidentally hurt the smaller.

" _dunno, never knotted anyone 'fore._ "

Edge sighs and begins wiping down the rest of their sweetheart's bones. He knew they wouldn't stay clean for long but he enjoys the little sighs Sans is making in his sleep as he cleans him.

" _He's going to be hungry when he wakes up. Perhaps I should use this chance to prepare some meals in advance. I don't need as much rest as you both, but I want to make sure we have something other than snacks to eat if he manages to tire us out._ "

Red nods, pulling a mostly clean blanket over him and Sans to keep them warm as Edge sits up, taking his comforting heat with him.

" _kay, gonna take a nap_ " he says with a yawn, attempting to snuggle closer to Sans despite already being as close to him as he could.

" _Rest well my loves, I shall watch over you as you sleep._ " Edge purrs as Red's sockets droop shut and he joins their lover in the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticism are always welcome!
> 
> I'll be adding more tags as I add chapters because I don't know what all I'm going to add yet. Expect filth tho, lots and lots of filth.


End file.
